Pourquoi?
by RedSnail
Summary: euh... FMA, POV Envy, ça se déroule dans le chapitre 95... donc risques de spoilers, désolée!


**Auteur :** RedSnail, qui entre avec cette… fic dans le monde étrange des fanfictions !

**Raiting :** euh… K ?

**Diclaimer :** Les persos sont à Hiromu Arakawa, pas à moi ! *noooon*

**Couple :** euh… y'en a pas vraiment.

**Note de l'auteur :** hum, première fic, donc voilà, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Et puis je ne pense pas que j'ai compris touuute les fonctionnalités du site, je débarque x)

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ce gamin ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce nabot, que je ne peux pas voir en peinture… pourquoi est-ce qu'il a empêché l'autre con de me tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est le seul, le premier à me comprendre ? Je ne veux pas_. _Je ne veux pas que le Fullmetal me comprenne. Je ne veux pas voir cette pitié dans ses yeux. Ne me regarde pas. Ne me regardez pas, tous. _Je ne veux pas_. Je suis misérable, dans cette apparence que je déteste tant. Je suis faible. Je suis petit. Tu vois, nabot. Toi que je charriais constamment à propos de ta taille, voilà que tu me regarde de haut. Avec cette insupportable compassion dans les yeux. Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous, raclures d'humains, avec vos sentiments. Je vous hais. Je vous hais de toute la haine que mon cœur vide est capable d'éprouver.

Scar.

Hawyeke.

Mustang.

Le nain.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous collaborez, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici, ensemble, à me regarder, à m'infliger la plus terrible humiliation que j'ai jamais ressentie de ma putain de vie ? C'est pas ça que je veux voir ! C'est pas ça que j'aime. Vous devriez vous détester, autant que moi je vous hais ! Vous devriez vous faire du mal, autant que moi, j'en ai fait ! L'avarice, la luxure, l'orgueil, la paresse, la gourmandise, la colère, _l'envie_. L'être humain est constitué de vices, de pêchés. C'est ça que j'aime voir chez vous. J'aime vous voir vous entretuer, j'aime vous voir souffrir, j'aime voir vos regards quand vous comprenez que vous allez mourir… Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas voir ce pardon, cette tolérance que je ressens autour de moi ! Vous vous tolérez. Vous vous aidez. Mais vous me haïssez. Vous m'en voulez, je le sais. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que vous retenez cette main vengeresse qui tente de mettre fin à mes jours ? Pour le sauver _lui_ ? Pour sauver ce pyromane, ce salaud de Mustang ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que moi, il n'y a jamais eu personne pour m'aider à me relever ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de ressentir la moindre compassion, la moindre sympathie, pour personne ? Je suis l'envie. Je suis cette émotion hideuse. Je vous hais, je vous jalouse, car je n'ai jamais connu les choses « belles » de votre existence. Moi, je vais mourir, ici, réduit à cette forme misérable, avec vous autour de moi, sous vos regards méprisants. Quelle humiliation… J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. C'est dégueulasse. Cette petite merde, pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui arrive à me percer à jour ? Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi, nabot. Je vais te mordre. N'approche pas ta main. _Ne me touche pas_.

« Arrête ça sale merde… Ouaille ! »

Je t'avais prévenu. Ah, cette voix. Je l'ai beaucoup entendue, cette voix de nain colérique, je lui en ai fait traverser, des sentiments douloureux. Tu dois me haïr, Petiot. Ne t'inquiètes pas, sache que ceci est parfaitement réciproque. Mais la haine est un sentiment étrange… dans la haine, il n'y a pas que de l'aversion. Il y a autre chose. Je ne veux pas l'éprouver, cet autre chose. Je veux juste te détester. Ne me regarde pas ! Pas avec ces yeux ! Tu sais, le nain, ce qui m'humilie le plus, c'est qu'au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur remplit de haine, je t'admire. Je t'admire, pour ta détermination. Pour ton courage. Pour tout le reste. Et ça, je peux juste pas le supporter.

J'entends la voix d'Hawyeke, vaguement. Une insulte. Encore une. Je m'en fous. Je vais mourir. Je _veux_ mourir. Et je veux les dire à vous, mes derniers mots. Je veux les dire à toi, salopard, je veux que tu voies, que tu sache ce que je ressens. Ce que j'ai toujours ressenti. Ma haine, mon envie affreuse. L'envie, le plus ignoble de tous les sentiments.

« Quelle humiliation…Réduit à cette forme pitoyable … Et vous, qui vous foutez d'moi… et le pire de tout, celui qui me fait le plus vomir…ce connard de gosse, c'est lui qui me comprend le mieux ! »

Ha ! je la vois, la surprise sur ton visage… Je vais mourir. De ma propre main. Je prends mon cœur. Ce cœur vil, ce cœur artificiel, ce cœur que je peux pas sacquer, je vais le détruire. J'ai mal. Mais je continue.

« Ca va te mener où, cette vision simpliste ? Allez, bonne chance. »

Je pars en poussière. Je vais cesser d'exister. Je vais mourir, mais je partirai au moins avec la satisfaction de lui avoir ôté sa vengeance, à l'autre pyromane. Est-ce qu'un homonculus meurt ? Pour qu'il meurt, il faut déjà qu'il ait vécu. Est-ce qu'un homonculus vit ? Non. Il ne vit pas. Il existe, il survit. Allez, sans rancune, Fullmetal. Je me suis bien amusé, avec toi, avec vous tous ici présents. Je sais que là où je vais, tu vas pas tarder à me rejoindre. Je ne te manquerai pas. Alors…

« _Adieu, _

_Edward Elric_ »


End file.
